Conventional industrial machinery is typically equipped with an internal combustion engine that can provide the power necessary to drive the main axle and wheel assembly or to drive external accessories and implements, such as bale presses, crop pickers, etc., through an arrangement of power take-off shafts and couplings. In many machines, power transmission is accomplished through the use of an assembly having concentric rotary cylinders or shafts. In this type of concentric cylinder drive assembly it is necessary to provide lubrication in the annular channel that is established between the inner and outer cylinders. This lubrication is normally in the form of a lubricating fluid, such as oil, fed through the hollow center of the inner cylinder. Holes drilled in the cylindrical wall of the inner cylinder along its entire length allow this lubrication oil to flow from the cylinder's hollow center to the annular channel. However, the presence of these holes increases manufacturing costs and can weaken the integrity of the inner cylinder, thereby, resulting in fatigue and premature failures. Attempts to eliminate these holes by feeding the oil directly into the annular channel from one end of the concentric cylinder drive assembly can lead to uneven distribution of the oil throughout the annular channel, thereby, accelerating wear between the rotating cylinders. There is a need in the industry to provide a means to evenly distribute oil into the annular channel between rotating concentric cylinders when used in the transmission of power for industrial machinery that is economical and can reduce the possibility of premature wear and failure.